


I Would Take Down the Stars and the Moon for You

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Camelot, Camelot Land offering, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, The rising sun, art fic, liquid courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes to the tavern one night and finds himself in Arthur's chambers in the morning, clad only in his scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Take Down the Stars and the Moon for You

 

It was another night in Camelot, much like all the other nights in Camelot. Merlin had been run ragged on a hunting trip. His Prince had been particularly obnoxious and made fun of Merlin's rabbit stew. 

"I need a drink!" Merlin gasped as he finally left the Prince's chambers for the night. He could forget about all the insults and bickering and relax for once in his life.

 

The tavern sign beckoned Merlin, however wistfully the painted star peered down at him. 

 

 

Arthur really was a prat. A huge, enormous prat. Merlin downed another two goblets and mulled over his master. So, his destiny was forever to be intertwined with the blond git's. 

 

The wine tasted nice. He had really needed to unwind a bit, hadn't he? He couldn't drink too much, he had to get up early to welcome the Prince to another day. Arthur was always so groggy in the mornings. His golden hair was tousled. His morning grumblings were terribly endearing. His lips seemed even plumper in the morning light than they did at dusk. His body was so relaxed and pliant and...

Merlin would be happy if he could be there to see Arthur each and every morning for all eternity. 

Merlin would do anything for him. Even take down the stars and moon for his future King.

So he did.


End file.
